


We Have Each Other

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Friendship, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Orphans, Wedge's tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “I'm sorry,” Wedge tells him sincerely. “I lost my parents, too.”“Really?” Luke fixes him with a wide, blue look, as if it's some kind of sacred connection between them.





	We Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Me being inspired by some bits from The Princess, The Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy + my Feelings about Rogue Squadron being an orphan's club = this fic.

Wedge is going to be in trouble. He's been put in charge of keeping an eye on the new kid, Luke, and now he's lost him. He'd wandered off sometime between thoroughly beating Wedge's simulator score (so simply and impressively Wedge couldn't even be upset) and Dreis mentioning something about getting him fitted for a flight suit.

Wedge walks across the hanger, cutting his eyes back and forth, searching for a flash of blonde hair. Nothing. He reaches the edge of the building's overhang and raises a hand to shade his eyes as he peers out into the sunlight. At the edge of the clearing, he finally catches sight of his charge and breathes out in relief.

“Luke!” Wedge makes his way over to him. “What're you doing out here?”

“Just looking.” Luke is turned away from him, his hand trailing across a large leaf of one of the wild jungle ferns. “I'm from a desert planet. I've never seen plants like this in person before.”

Wedge's brow furrows as he watches him. His voice sounds strange, almost teary. “This place must be really different for you, then,” he says cautiously.

The blonde head nods. “My aunt took me into town once when I was little to hook up to the Holonet, and we looked at pictures of places like Yavin IV with trees and plants and waterfalls. I always wanted to see one, but...”

Wedge remains silent.

Luke turns finally, and there are tears are on his face. Wedge's heart twists for him; he can only imagine what caused them. “I never thought it would be it like this.”

“What happened? If you want to say,” Wedge adds quickly. He's heard of very few people who have joined the Rebellion without a tragedy to show for it, and they don't always feel like sharing.

“The Empire happened.” Luke's voice turns bitter as he dashes away tears. “I never knew my parents, my aunt and uncle were all I ever had, and stormtroopers just killed them, even though they didn't even have R2-D2 and C-3PO anymore at the time.”

“I'm sorry,” Wedge tells him sincerely. “I lost my parents, too.”

“Really?” Luke fixes him with a wide, blue look, as if it's some kind of sacred connection between them.

Wedge nods, and instantly the lump in his throat he gets whenever he thinks of that day is back. “I was a little younger than you when it happened. They ran a fueling station back on Corellia. One day there were these pirates, and when CorSec showed up, they tried to escape without disengaging from the pump. There was a fire.” He swallows hard. “They saved everyone else.”

Luke, seemingly distracted from his own grief for the moment by Wedge's story, “Were the pirates caught?”

“Not by CorSec, but they got what was coming to them.” There's an edge to his voice as he says it, grim satisfaction.

Luke blinks, seeming to see Wedge in a different light suddenly. “Well, I guess that's good.”

“Yeah.” Wedge lets out a long breath, steadying himself. “You'll find that most people in this Rebellion have lost someone. Or several someones.”

Luke scoffs. “Is that supposed to make us feel better or tell us that we're not anything special?”

Wedge throws his arms out in a shrug. “I dunno. It's just a fact.”

“Right.” Luke sighs. “At any rate, nothing's gonna stop us from being orphans now.”

Wedge has no words for that, so he only nods.

“But we have friends,” Luke says, and a tentative smile grows on his face. “Right? We have each other.”

“Yeah, we do have that.” Wedge manages a little smile of his own.

“Anyway, I was out here moping and you were looking for me.”

“It's fine.” Wedge puts an arm around Luke's shoulders and steers him back toward the base. “I think we're ready to get you fitted for your flight suit.”

That puts a full-out grin on Luke's face, and how can Wedge do anything but mirror it?


End file.
